Saving You
by Chicago Girl11
Summary: This takes place after 'Letharia Vulpina' after Deaton poisons the Nogitsune in Stiles. Lydia takes him home to get some rest and something unexpected happens that no one saw coming..


It's been awhile since I've uploaded a fic; I've been writing this one out for a few days now; a lot has been going on so it's been hard for me to finish but finally done! I actually started this right after Letharia Vulpina but then got hit with writers block Dx I hope you guys like this one though and just a warning this is on mature for a reason! Pretty gory and talks of suicide so I'm just being safe with putting it as mature rating. Lydia is kind of OOC here but I feel this is how she would somewhat react to Stiles being hurt and such since they have obviously gotten much closer this season. Feel free to leave a review if you'd like! :)

ooooooo

He knew he could do it. Just take the scissors and be done with it, or the bottle of pills; they were right there on his desk.. He could do it so easily. Then it'd be over. It'd probably kill this bastard dark spirit in him then anyway, and there would be no more problem. It'd be gone, because he'd be gone. He knew that was harsh, but wasn't it the truth? He just wanted it to stop. and he wanted his friends, and his dad and everyone else to be okay. He needed Lydia to be okay. He felt this was the only way. So he picked up the bottle of pills, and grabbed the scissors.

ooooo

(few hours earlier)

Lydia's thoughts were racing. Scott had called her telling her that she and Allison needed to get over to Deaton's now. She had no idea why but she didn't question it. She had heard something about the Sheriff's Station having a bomb that in fact did go off.. that worried her. She hoped Stiles was with Scott.. she had picked up Allison and they were both now on their way to Deaton's. She took a glance at her best friend to see her looking out the window, drumming her fingers on the center console. She knew her friend was tired. Isaac was still in the hospital, and most of her free time she spent in the hospital even if she couldn't always see him because she wasn't "allowed". Lydia sighed and Allison looked over at her.

"Something's wrong." Lydia said softly, staring at the road in front of her. Allison lifted her eyebrows in question, her gaze now locked on Lydia.

"I just have this feeling I can't really shake off.. it makes no sense, I know.. but I think it's Stiles. I think something else happened." She said quietly. Allison stayed silent; but they both knew one another were hoping it was nothing to serious. When they got to the clinic, Lydia parked and turned her car off before they both jumped out, heading towards the door. She saw Deaton there, waiting. oh no.

"What is it, what's happened?" Lydia asked, she would never admit she was scared in that moment but she knew she was. So much had happened in the last week, she could barely keep up with it all. She felt Allison stop beside her and she looked at Deaton as well with a questioning look on her face.

"Come in girls." he said; opening the door for them. They both walked in. It was dark; but she saw the light on in the back room where they examined any animals that came in. The girls waited for him to clear them on what was going on.

"I poisoned the Nogitsune." he said, waiting for the girls to react. Lydia heard a gasp and figured it was Allison, but then she thought it was probably her. She felt her heart drop into her stomach and she grabbed her freinds hand; squeezing it. Allison looked down at her, slightly squeezing back before giving her friend a reassuring smile.

"Is Stiles okay; what happened?" Lydia asked, worriedly.

"As far as I can tell he's stable right now; it's a poison strictly for dark spirits and other supernaturals. Since Stiles is human, he should be fine." 'That should be good, right? 'Lydia thought. She was still worried.

"Scott told me him and Stiles had been at the Sheriff's Station after the bomb went off.. several died. But they ran out and ran here but were met by the Oni. Kira was with them as well. Scott and Kira fought off the Oni the best they could but Scott got stabbed." Lydia felt Alisson's hand grip hers tighter after hearing those words.

"Stiles helped Kira bring him in here.. but then something happened.. it wasn't Stiles. He knocked Kira out, and took all of the pain from Scott that he'd been taking from people today.. his coach, a dying deputy, your friend Isaac..The Nogitsune feeds off pain, strife, choas.. gets stronger from it. I got there just before things got worse, and injected him with the poison. He's been unconcious for about an hour now and I've been tending to Scott's wound. Kira woke up recently." he finished calmly. He took in the girls facial expressions, knowing this was hard for them to comprehend. He knew they were grateful that their friends would be okay though. They then heard a shuffle from the back room and Kira walked out, an ice pack being held to her head.

"Um, Stiles keeps calling for Lydia..?" Kira says, trailing off. Lydia took a step foreward, and Allison let go of her hand and whispered to her to go; Lydia nodded; looking over at Deaton making sure that was okay. Deaton nodded; and Lydia quickly walked to the backroom before ending up beside Kira.

"Are you okay?" Lydia asked softly. She knew she didn't know Kira all to well, but she seemed like a sweet girl with powers of her own she was still trying to understand. Lydia felt like she could somewhat relate to the girl. Kira gave a soft smile and nodded. Lydia smiled back, before turning her head and seeing the two boys in front of her. Scott was laying on one of the exam tables; he seemed to be asleep. She noticed his waist was bandaged. When she looked over; a few feet away Stiles was laying on the other exam table. He had his eyes closed, but noticed how exhausted he looked. Kira went back to Scott's side, and Lydia started walking towards where Stiles was laid at. Soon she was beside him, and she slowly touched his arm. She took in his wet clothes, the dark circles under his eyes. Eventually she saw him open his eyes, and the first thing he saw was Lydia looking down at him. He instantly gave a sigh of relief, she gave him a questionable look.

"I was so scared you got hurt or something.. oh my god." He said with relief in his voice. She stroked his arm comfortingly before running her fingers over his palm; she held onto his hand.

"Hey.. don't.." he said with a sad tone in his voice. He lifted his hand up to her face, stroking her cheek and right under her eye. She didn't realize she had tears until he took them away. She furiously wiped at her eyes, avoiding his gaze. Lydia Martin was not one to cry in front of people.

"It's okay. I'm okay, and more importantly; you're okay." he said gently, playfully tugging on her long hair. She gave a smile before looking back down at him again.

"Do you hurt?" she asked gently, silently checking his body for any injuries although she knew he probably didn't have any. He shook his head no, and she saw his face go dark and his eyes cast downward. She heard him give a sad sigh. She brung her hand up to his forehead, laying it there before stroking his hair. When he looked back up at her, he had tears in his eyes.

"He was gonna kill Scott, Lyd.. he was so close.. I had to watch it all.. he made me, and.. I tried to fight him off so badly; to get back control and I-I couldn't.." before she could react, he sat up in a sitting position; when she realized what he was doing she laid a hand on his back and the other she laid on his arm. When she looked at his face again, she saw tears streaming down his cheeks and felt his chest rapidly going up and down. She jumped up on the exam table and sat right in front of him. She grabbed both sides of his face; making him look at her.

"Hey, no. No tears. That was not you, Stiles. You would never hurt Scott or anyone else. That was him, and yes he hurt a lot of people in the last day; but it wasn't you and it could've been a lot worse. and you're still here." she said with enough emotion in her voice to leave him speechless. He watched her eyes get glazy before he realized her hands were starting to shake; he enveloped her in a tight hug before she could cry out. He gently ran his hands through her hair, hearing her soft cries into his shoulder. He felt her grip his wet shirt, and it just made him hold her tighter.

"It's okay, Lydia. I'm so sorry I've worried you lately, I know all of this is so scary and hard and I hate that you have to deal with it; that any of you have to deal with this." he mumbled with his head resting atop hers. She pulled back a few seconds later, sniffling and wiping at her eyes before looking up at him.

"That we have to deal with it? Stiles you're the one that's been possessed, not us.. I can't imagine your pain.. it just hurts us seeing you go through this.. we all feel so helpless right now." she ended in a whisper, before reaching for his hand and holding it in hers. He looked down at their hands clasped together before leaning his head on her shoulder. She rubbed his back soothingly. They stayed like that for a few minutes before they heard footsteps enter the both looked up and saw Deaton enter the room, before stopping in front of the table they were both on.

"Stiles, I called your dad and told him what was going on. Scott told me before he fell asleep, that that was probably what was best. I'd advise you go see him now and try to get as much rest as you can." he said calmly, before looking over to Scott on the other table.

"But what about-" Deaton stopped him midsentence, knowing what was on his mind. He put a hand on his shoulder, looking down at the young man.

"You will be fine, right now anyway. He was poisoned, he's paralysed in a way. He won't be resurfacing for awhile, and hopefully me and Scott can figure something out before it gets to that." he said comfortingly before patting his shoulder and pulling away. Stiles looked down and gave a slight nod; he ran a hand over his face before speaking again.

"What.. what about Scott? Will he be okay?" he whispered out, looking over at his best friend. Kira was beside him, her head on the table; her hand holding his. She had probably fallen asleep. Stiles slowly got up, Lydia placing a hand on his arm to steady him. He gave her a look of gratitude before getting up, walking past Deaton and standing in front of Scott's lying for.

"He will be, the sword went straight through him but I got it out and he started healing soon after thanks to his werewolf abilities. He should be awake by morning." Lydia looked around, and saw Allison standing beside the door; a look of sadness on her face. She walked over to her friend, giving her a hug. Lydia wasn't one to always give affectiion but she knew her best friend needed it.

"I can't believe all this is happening.. Scott's hurt, Isaac is still in the hospital and won't wake up; we could lose Stiles.." Allison said gently, leaning her head on Lydia's shoulder; her arms still around her friend. Lydia sighed before pulling away to look her friend straight in the eye.

"Scott is going to be okay, Deaton said he's healing and should be up by morning. and Isaac is strong, he'll hang in there and eventually he'll wake up. and we are NOT going to lose Stiles." Lydia whispered out the last part fiercily, quickly blinking her eyes. Allison gave her a curious look, before she nodded in understanding. She felt a presence near her and looked up to see Stiles beside her now with a far away look in his eyes, she softly grabbed his hand and he shook his head a bit before meeting her eyes and giving her a tight smile.

"Allison, I'll drive you home. Stiles, I'll get you home too." she said before, getting her keys out of her jacket pocket. She looked past Stiles and took a glance at Deaton.

"Thank you, Deaton." she said, loud enough for him to hear her. He looked up, surprised by her words before giving a slight smile and a nod in awkowledgement. Lydia turned around, walking towards the door with Stiles beside her and Allison close behind them. She didn't realize her hand was still in his until he pulled his hand away to open the door for her. The girls walked through and walked to Lydia's car. She jumped in the drivers seat, while Allison got in the passengar seat and Stiles got in behind her. Lydia pulled out onto the road, and all was silent.

"Stiles, you can stretch out you know." Lydia said, glancing at him in her mirror. She saw him give an exhausted nod before laying down and laying an arm over his eyes. He sighed and eventually they heard his breathing get a bit heavier but eventually evening out; they figured he had fallen asleep. Lydia rubbed her forehead, she was exhausted as well. Exhausted with worry, so much had happened in the last day or two; she didn't know where to start to figure anything out.

"You worried about him?" Allison asked quietly after realizing the young man in the back had fallen asleep. Lydia nodded her head before speaking.

"Yes.. I'm worried about everyone in our group.. but with him; I just.. since the sacrifice.. that emotional tether.." She trailed off, not sure how to explain it to Allison. But Allison nodded her head in understanding.

"No, I get it. It's the same with me and Isaac. He was my anchor; just like you were Stiles anchor. That's a bond that doesn't just go away." Allison said, finally realizing the term for it. A bond. She definitely felt a bond towards Isaac now, she wasn't sure if it was more romantic then because of a supernatural sacrifice though. Lydia gave her friend a look, glad someone understood what she meant. She knew things were going on between her and Isaac, but Lydia wasn't sure where to place her and Stiles's friendship.. it went deeper then one would think.

"Yeah.. I mean, it's still new.. and I think we're still getting used to it. The closeness that comes with it.. it's been a long time since I've been close to someone again, other then you.." Lydia trailed off in a whisper; drumming her fingers on the steering wheel before seeing Allison's street and turning onto it.

"Since Jackson." Allison said gently, giving her friend a soft look. She knew it wasn't easy for Lydia to get close to someone again. Jackson leaving was hard, everything that had happened to Jackson was hard on Lydia. But she felt it was best that he had left, she'd seen her best friend become more of her own person since he had gone. Lydia nodded her head, before turning into Allison's driveway.

"Do you like it? The connection with Stiles, I mean." Alisson said, giving a small smile. She had noticed the two had started spending more time together. She saw how worried and scared the Banshee had gotten when Stiles went missing. It was impossible not to notice how much he meant to her now. Lydia nodded slowly, without giving a second thought. She looked at her friend, an almost scared look in her eyes. She was scared to get so close to someone again.

"I do. A lot. It's a bit scary for me.. it's been so long.. you know? But it feels good.. when you know they care just as much as you do. Jackson wasn't like that. Jackson wasn't good for me, but Stiles.." she paused, turning her head to look at him sleeping in the backseat of her car. He still had his arm over his eyes, and his mouth was slightly open. She couldn't help but smile at how cute he looked right then. Allison noticed her friends expression, and grinned.

"Stiles is a good guy." Allison finished gently, before looking back at her friend, seeing a confused look on Lydia's face. She had always ended up caring for the bad boys.. and the bad guys. But this connection with Stiles had happened so unexpectedly, and she had felt them becoming close even before the sacrifice. Allison knew her friend was confused, but she had seen how much her best friend had changed in the last year since Jackson had left. She knew Stiles was good for her, brought out the best in her.

"I'm not used to that.." Lydia mumbled, looking down at her hands in her lap. She heard Allison shuffle in her seat before putting her arms around her friend.

"Get used to it. He's not going anywhere, you and I both know that." Allison whispered before pulling away. Lydia nodded, wiping at her eyes again; feeling those stupid tears coming up again.

"Text me if you need me, okay? I'll see you tomorrow." Allison said while opening up the door; she got out and waved goodbye to Lydia. Lydia waved back, watching her friend go up to the door and go inside. She sighed once more before pulling out of the driveway and turning back onto the road. She heard Stiles move around in the backseat; she looked in the mirror again; to see him laying on his side; back facing her. She gave a small smile before focusing on the road again.

Unknowningly to her, Stiles eyes were open. Mouth a gap. He had been awake the whole time, secretely listening in on the girls conversation. He didn't mean to but he didn't know how to exactly block it out either. He gave a small smile, closing his eyes. He had no idea Lydia cared that much. He felt important.

ooooo

Lydia pulled into his driveway, parking before taking the key out of the ignition. She turned around and saw Stiles still in the same position he was in before. She reached over and shook him a little bit.

"Stiles." she said a little loudly, he lifted up his head; peering at her with half closed eyes; he smiled before turning around and sitting up.

"We're here." she said softly, waiting to see his reaction. He looked out the window before nodding, and opened his door; before he got out he turned to her.

"Come in with me?" he asked softly, she looked at him; not able to read the expression on his face. She knew he was probably nervous to see his dad. It had been a few days since he had actually seen him. Without answering, she got out and closed her door behind her. He got out as well, closing the door before looking up to stare at his home. Lydia watched him intently before grabbing his hand which got him out of his thoughts. They started walking to the door, and he opened it slowly. They both stepped in, noticing the living room light on.

"Dad! It's me, I'm home." Stiles said loudly, hoping his dad would hear him. His dad walked out of the kitchen and into the living room; meeting his sons eyes. Lydia let go of his hand, putting a hand on his back, pushing him forward a little; which was all he needed to quickly walk forward and give his dad a big hug. The sheriff returned the hug, and Lydia saw the tears in his eyes.

"I'm so glad you're okay." his dad said before pulling away, staring at his son.

"Well, it's under control for right now." Stiles said gently, looking down. To his surprise his father walked past him and stood in front of Lydia, giving her a hug too. Lydia's eyes widened but she hugged back before he pulled away.

"I know you've been as worried as I've been for him." he said, before turning around and looking at his son. The Sheriff walked over to the coffee table, picking up his keys; he patted his son on the back before walking to the door and standing beside Lydia.

"I gotta head down to the station and help clean up some.. Lydia, you're welcome to stay the night if you'd like." That caused Stiles's eyes to widen before glancing over at the redhead.

"Just watch over him, make sure he gets some sleep maybe?" he whispered to Lydia before opening the door. She nodded and said she will, before he said goodbye to the two teens and left.

"Wanna stay the night?" Stiles asked her, giving her a grin while running a hand through his hair. He may be exhausted and tired and depressed about everything going on, even scared. But deep down he was still the goofy Stiles Lydia knew. She walked over to him and nodded before wrapping her arms around his waist. He was surprised at first, he wasn't used to Lydia's affection. But he slowly put his arms around her, while she held on tighter.

"Are you scared?" he asked, closing his eyes while hearing her quiet breaths. She nodded, burying her face deeper into his neck; gripping his tshirt.

"Me too." he whispered into her hair, before stroking it gently. He didn't like being scared, he knew he needed to be strong for her. But he was so tired, and he really didn't know how things would turn out but he hoped nothing else bad would happen. He didn't know, but Lydia was thinking the same exact thing in that moment. She knew she should be being strong for him right now; she knew how afraid he was of this dark spirit inside of him; something he could barely control. It wasn't his fault, it wasn't his fault any of this was happening. She didn't know why it was happening, but she knew they needed to get through it. With resolve in her mind, she slightly pulled back; smiling up at him.

"It'll be fine, we've been through more then enough supernatural stuff not to get through this." she said with a positive tone in her voice; he couldn't help feeling happy with her near him and smiling at him like this. Trying to help him be more positive. Before Stiles could say anything he gave a yawn that brought tears to his eyes, Lydia did soon after.

"Let's go lay down, it's been a long day." he said, taking her hand. Lydia liked holding his hand, it was warm and she noticed he had a habit of stroking his thumb over hers; which calmed her. When they got to his room, he opened the door and the first thing they noticed was the pair of scissors still in the bed.

"Uhhh.. I had totally forgotten about that." he muttered out before walking over to his bed and yanking the scissors out. Lydia frowned before un tacking all the strings from the walls for him. Once she was done, he sat down on his bed with the scissors in his hands and the red strings still tied to the handles. She sat down next to him, putting a hand on his wrist before gently taking the scissors from his hands and setting them on his desk. She walked back over and laid down, pulling on his tshirt from the back; silently telling him to lay down beside her. He did, looking up at the ceiling and she did the same.

"It almost feels wierd. Being back.. I was stuck for so long." he whispered up towards the ceiling. She turned her head to look at him and frowned.

"What was it like?" she said hesitantly while turning on her side to face him, she tucked one hand under her head and the other laid on his bed beside him. She heard him give a sigh, saw him blink a few times; thinking of what he should say.

"Strange. Scary. It was so dark in there.. and he'd talk to me when he was out.. sometimes he'd let me see; what he saw.. he let me see when me and Scott got to the station and were kneeling next to a dying deputy. I saw him take his last breath.. and Scott.. he was trying to take the mans pain away, and during it.. he just died. I'll never gets Scott's face then out of my mind.." he said, trailing off in a whisper. He felt his throat close up and the tears in the back of his eyes. He sniffled once, then twice before he felt Lydia's hand touch his cheek; wiping a stray tear away that he didn't realize had fallen. He looked over at her, at the heartbroken expression on her face before he turned over on his side facing her. He took another sigh, this one full of tears. She slowly put a hand on his arm, before it coming up to his face, stroking his cheek.

"It's over now." she whispered; she looked into his brown eyes and took in all the emotion she saw hidden in them. She heard him struggling to get a breath in; saw his face collapse before a sob racked his body. She reached out to him then, putting her arm around him while scooting as close as she could to him. With her arm around him, she laid her head on his chest while he laid his atop her head. She felt the sobs and knew his tears were getting lost in her hair, she didn't care. Withen a few moments his chest was quickly rising and falling and she felt him fall apart; right there on his bed with her.

He put an arm around her, holding her as close to him as possible. She felt his pain. She didn't know if it was because of the emotional tether they shared, or because she cared deeply for him but eventually she felt the tears in her eyes and knew when they were steadily running down her cheeks. But she did not sob, she cried silently for the man in her arms; wishing she could take this pain away from him. She felt him moving his head down until it was cradled in her neck and she slowly touched his hair before running her fingers through it. He continued to cry and she held him for a long time until there was nothing left for him to cry out. She felt his breaths start evening out, then heard his sniffles. He slowly lifted his face up to her, his eyes were swollen now and his cheeks were wet from all the tears. Emotions passed between them, before Lydia realized what she was doing; she wiped the tears from his face as he gave another sniffle.

"Stiles.." she whispered, not sure what to say to him. What could she say? She tried to reassure him that everything would be fine. That they'd get this dark spirit out of him and he'd be okay. Soon he'll be back to them and he'll still be alive and breathing and being the same goofy and dorky sarcastic Stiles everyone knew and cherished. She knew she cherished Stiles no matter how he was, dark spirit in him or not. But more then anything else she just wanted him to be okay and safe. That's what mattered. She felt his breath mingle with hers, she almost gave a gasp when she felt him lean up. If she leaned in another inch, she'd be kissing him. In that moment Lydia Martin thought how she definitly wouldn't mind if that happened. She kind of wanted it to happen. She wanted to kiss Stiles Stliniski again. No one knew but every day she'd think about that kiss she gave him in the locker room a few months before, when he was having a panic attack and she stopped it with that kiss. Deep down, she felt something then. For him. After the kiss and after he opened his eyes and gave her a look so full of emotion that it almost made her cry; she knew she felt something in that kiss. She desperately wanted to feel it again.

With hesitant movements, she took her hand out from under her arm and moved it to his face; he was already leaned over towards her so she laid her hand softly upon his cheek. The other laid on his other cheek. She noticed when his breath hitched, curious of her actions right now. She watched him lean in more to the point where their lips were almost touching. He looked into her bright green eyes, noticing the tears being held back. But he noticed something else too.. no one had ever looked at him like this before. He felt his heart start racing before she slowly closed her eyes and closed the gap between them. His breathing stopped and then his eyes closed shut. It was a soft kiss, but it made Lydia breathless. She felt him kiss back after a moment, felt his arm wrap around her again, holding her all the more closer. Lydia gave a small gasp when she felt a tug on her lower lip; she kissed him harder before running her hands through his hair.

He couldn't believe this was happening. That Lydia Martin was in his room, laying in bed with him and kissing him like her life depended on it. It caused him to smile in between their kisses before he took a chance and crawled on top of her quickly; he was gentle as to not crush her; his arms holding him up. She traced her fingers along his stomach before wrapping her arms around his neck. He felt her legs wrap around his torso which made him groan. He had always loved Lydia, always wanted only her. He just never thought it could be possible, let alone that they'd be such good friends. He was so wrapped up in her, the feeling of her hands in his hair; her legs wrapped around his waist; even her scent which was of vanilla. He couldn't get enough of her. He slowly started to kiss along her jaw and then down along her neck.

But then he heard it. He tried to ignore it, it sounded almost like a whisper in the back of his mind. But then it got louder, it made him stiffen.

'She will die.' it was a dark voice.. he had gotten familiar with that voice after the last few days. It was impossible not to ignore. 'Soon, she'll be gone. and you will watch.' she heard the dark laugh.. the grin in his voice.

"What is it?" Lydia asked softly, bringing him back. He lifted his head up, giving her a soft kiss before looking into her eyes.

"It's nothing.. I'm just surprised is all." he said softly looking down at her. She gave a shy smile before looking away, flushed.

"Me too.." she said trailing off; he gave a small chuckle at her small embarrasment; it was so cute. He put the voice in the back of his mind before he nozzelled her neck; while her arms stayed around his. He gave it a small kiss before he felt his stomach growl.

"Was that you?" she asked, smiling. He nodded before looking up at her again.

"Guess it's been awhile since I ate." he said, taking in her flushed appearance right now. Her eyes were half closed, but they shined bright. Her cheeks were flushed and a small smile framed her face. He took in her red hair framed out around her.

"I'll make you something to eat." she said, before unwrapping her legs from around his waist.

"You sure?" he asked, giving her a look. He'd never had a girl make him food before; other then for his mother ofcourse; before she died. She nodded her head before leaning up to give him another kiss, he kissed her back softly before grinning at her and rolling off of her. He laid down beside her; she gently sat up though before turning her head and giving him a shy smile. He heard the voice in the back of his head again, but he ignored it and watched her stand up.

"There's stuff in the pantry and freezer, just pick whatever you wanna make. I'll eat anything." he said, still looking at her and rubbing his neck shyly before sitting up. She walked towards the door and before she could open it, he spoke.

"Lydia.." he said hesitantly, sitting up on his bed now. Her hand was around the doorknob but she turned her head around to look at him. She smiled at him, slowly continueing him to go on. He looked at her, the way she stood and the way she gazed at him.

"Thank you.. for being here for me." her smile grew and as she tucked her hair behind her ear.

"I'm your anchor, I'm meant to be here." she spoke sweetly, before opening the door and walking out. She knew that had probably been extremeley cheesy but she didn't care at the moment. She had kissed Stiles Stiliniski, again. It was as perfect as she ever thought it would be again, if not better. She smiled to herself as she walked down the stairs into the kitchen. Now what to make him..

ooooo

Once she had spoken those words and then left the room, Stiles went back to laying down, looking at the ceiling with a goofy smile on his face.

"Whoa." he said to himself, remembering what had just happened between them a few minutes ago. It had definitely surprised him, to say the least. He knew Lydia cared for him, it became obvious after the sacrifices and she pulled him back. After that and everything with the Druid and the nemoton, they started seeing more of eachother and Stiles's realized the way she was looking at him was different then how she used to back in the days when they barely talked. But then again back in those days, she barely ever looked at him. They had no obvious connection then but he knew he felt something between them; the more he thought of it maybe it was a connection just waiting to happen. His thoughts were about to go further, until he heard that voice again.. in the back of his mind, giving a dark laugh before hearing the voice again.

'It won't be much longer.. she will suffer, she will die and you will watch.' he shuttered at the voice, knowing it was the nogitsune trying to frighten him. But he knew he wasn't bluffing, he was serious. Stiles put his hands up to his head, feeling the dark energy.

"N-No.. please no, not her." he stated before closing his eyes. He gripped at his bedsheets, his knuckles turning white. He heard the laugh again, knew it was smirking. Stiles lifted his head up, anger in his eyes.

"No, I won't let you hurt her." he stated, gritting his teeth. He didn't care what he had to do, he'd never let anyone hurt Lydia. He felt his body begin to shake and a pounding begin in his head.

'Remember what I said before.. we'll destroy them all Stiles. One by one.' the voice disseappeared, but Stiles knew he was still there. Just waiting to get his strength back to come out again and hurt more people.. Stiles knew that couldn't happen. His thoughts raced at what he could do to stop this. Several people had already died because of him, he knew the chaos had to stop. He had to end this, Lydia couldn't get hurt. His heart started to pound, he looked down at his hands and noticed his vision going and his hands were still shaking. His thoughts started to race. This couldn't be happening.

"Lydia.." he muttered before standing up, but he almost fell over due to his blurred vision. He knew this was probably a panic attack, but he couldn't get that voice out of his head. He felt tears at the back of his eyes, his breath turned ragged. He had to have some medication left somewhere.. the doctors had prescribed him some anxiety pills not to long ago; he tried not to take them but this seemed like an occasion he needed them. He had to stop this, he couldn't ever hurt Lydia or anyone else for that matter..He went over to his desk, opening up the drawers and shuffling through them before glancing at the scissors on his desk. He froze, his thoughts running. He could do it. It could be fast. That's when he noticed the bottle of pills on his desk beside the the scissors Lydia had taken from him earlier. He knew he could do it so easily.. and it'd probably kill this bastard dark spirit in him too.. He just wanted his loved ones to be safe, his friends.. Lydia. He needed her to be okay. He felt this was the only way, so with quick movements and thoughts racing; he picked up the bottle and the pair of scissors.

ooooo

After Lydia left his bedroom, she walked down the stairs; a blush creeping up on her cheeks. She felt her face get hot, but she couldn't help but smile. With her thoughts racing, she entered the kitchen before stopping in front of the pantry and opening the door. She looked around before deciding to look in the freezer instead. She opened the door, feeling the cold air hit her. She grabbed a frozen pizza that caught her eye before closing the door and setting the oven to the right preheat setting. She looked around the kitchen while she waited, noticing the small brown table in the corner along with two chairs; her eyes glanced at the kitchen island; noticing the bowl of fruit beside the paper towel holder. When she heard the preheat setting go off, she found the pizza platter; and after taking the plastic wrapping off she carefully set it in the oven. She set the beeper to fifteen minutes; allowing her thoughts to race once again.

Feeling her fingers run across her lower lip, remembering the kiss she just gave Stiles; she gave a shakey breath before starting to pass the small kitchen. She didn't know what this meant for the two; but she knew she felt something unlike anything she ever felt between Jackson or Aiden. and the more she thought about it, Stiles has always treated her a million times better then any other guy that had ever been interested in her. She felt stupid for never noticing him in the past. Deep down, she had noticed a few times when he'd try to get her attention or reach out to her and she always just walked right past and ignored him; thinking back on it now how could she ever ignore someone so good hearted and sweet as Stiles Stilinski? She sighed again, sitting down in one of the chairs beside the kitchen table before setting her head in the palm of her hands. Stiles had stolen her heart without her even realizing it; until now that is. She smiled again, remembering the goofy grin that he had given her before she left his room.

She glanced at the oven timer, ten minutes had gone by without her even realizing it. She was so lost in thought about what had happened between them; she wasn't exactly sure how to face him again or even look him in the eyes again without a flushed face. Since when did her knees get weak from Stiles? Since when did her heart race at just the thought of him? She shook her head in frustration before standing up to walk towards the oven; until she felt something hit her. Dark energy. She couldn't really explain it, but she felt a chill run up her spine; she gripped the kitchen counter after seeing her vision blur. She put a hand up to her head, rubbing her temple while blinking a few times. The dizziness left her, but she still felt like she was being punched in the stomach.. like the air was being knocked out of her. Overall it was a terrible feeling she had no idea how to explain it but one thing came to her mind.

"Stiles.." she whispered, before her eyes widened. Something terrible was wrong. She heard the oven timer go off, and she quickly turned it off before hastily pulling the pizza out with an oven mitten. She took it off, before turning the oven off. She heard what sounded like shuffling from upstairs; something had to be wrong.

"Stiles!" she shouted in panic before running up the stairs. She was scared; she felt the fear in her bones. Knew she may not be prepared for what was happening or what she was going to see; but that was the last thing on her mind before rushing into his room. All she thought was that he has to be okay.

ooooo

Everything started to spin right before he heard her voice. He wasn't exactly sure what she was saying but it sure sounded like his name.. he looked down at his hands before glimpsing at the empty bottle of pills and the pair of scissors that were now red. They had dropped to the floor and eventually he felt his legs give out and he sank to the floor... his eyes kept wanting to close; but the pain on his wrists kept him almost alert and he realized then that maybe this wasn't the best plan after all. But he had no other choice. He heard the dark spirit in the back of his mind, shouting at him. It was angry, but he didn't care. Soon it would be over. He felt a pressure on his head and noticed he was now leaning against his desk. He looked down and all he saw was red; he felt his eyes flutter shut right before he heard her voice again. When he opened his eyes again, he saw red again. But this time it wasn't his blood, it was her hair.

ooooo

She quickly opened the door, not even realizing she was holding her breath before doing so. What she saw made her stop in her tracks. He was in a heap on the floor; she noticed the blood before she saw the empty bottle and red soaked scissors beside him. His eyes were closed, he wasn't moving. She ran to him, before collapsing next to him; her mind racing at what to do. He couldn't be dead.. she knew she started speaking but her mind could barely keep up with the words that were coming out of her mouth. She felt herself shaking, felt the tears come to her eyes.

"Stiles! Stiles, wake up!" she laid her hands on his shoulders before shaking him. His head leaned forward before his eyes fluttered open. She saw the movement, giving a sigh of relief.

"Stiles can you hear me?! Please, say something! Why did you do this?" she shouted, not even because she was angry; just so he could hear her and she was upset. Why would he do this? Did the nogitsune make him? Her thoughts raced at the possibilities before she heard his voice.

"L-Lydia.. I just.. I kept hearing him.." her breathed hitched at his words and she held his head in her hands before lifting it up so he could look at her.

"What, the nogitsune? Stiles!" she saw his eyes flutter open again before he gave a slight nod. His next words broke her heart.

"Yes.. he, he wanted to hurt you. To kill you. I just.. I couldn't let that happen." he whispered out before closing his eyes again. He almost felt like he was floating.. but then he heard it. Her cries. He felt himself being pulled, although he couldn't understand why. Lydia shook her head, feeling the tears run down her cheeks. She put his arm around her before pulling on him to get up. She knew she needed to try to stay calm and help him.

"Stiles; you need to help me out here; try to get on your feet! and how much pills did you take?!" she yelled at him. She heard the tears in her voice before looking down and seeing the blood run down his hands and onto the floor. oh god. His head fell onto her shoulder; and when he looked up he saw her face and the painful expression it held. He heard her words before he tried his best to support himself. Eventually he was standing with his arm around her and they started to walk out of the room.

"A bottle.. I don't.. I don't remember how much; a lot..?" he said, trailing off in question. He tried to think back to that moment he quickly grabbed the bottle before emptying the whole thing in his hand and swallowing it all; but he couldn't remember. But with the awful way he was feeling, he knew it must have been a lot.

"Oh Stiles.." Lydia whispered, focusing on their steps together. Eventually she got them out of his bedroom and she turned towards the bathroom. When she opened the bathroom door and turned on the light; she noticed his eyes were closed again. When she focused on hearing his breathing, she heard nothing. What scared her more then anything was the growing urge to scream. She only screamed when someone was about to die; and she refused to believe that Stiles would. She got them in the bathroom; before speaking to him again.

"Stiles, wake up! Please! I'm gonna sit you down on the floor; okay?" she said loudly, hoping he'd hear her. She heard no response until she bent her knees down to the floor; and he did the same. She heard him give a grunt when his knees hit the ground and his eyes snapped open.

"What..?" he said in a whisper. He noticed something white before seeing the red show up again.. blood started to drop onto the bathroom tile and Lydia gently leaned him on the toilet. She roughly shook him again.

"Stiles, keep your eyes open and listen to me! We need to get those pills out, you need to throw up now!" she yelled at him. He heard her words; heard the urgent tone in her voice but it was so hard for him to focus on anything. He just wanted to sleep. The pain in his wrists had become a dull throb and he barely noticed it other then for the fact that his hands were covered in blood and when he forced his eyes open to look at the upset girl beside him he realizeed that her arms and hands were covered in it too. He saw her opening her mouth, and he tried to say something but all that came out were slurred words. He didn't open his eyes again until he felt something intrude his mouth.

ooooo 

She had no idea how to handle this situation. She knew Stiles was practically bleeding out in front of her and the sight of all his blood and the way his eyes were rolling to the back of his head just made her cry more. She gave a ragged breath before closing her eyes and focusing on breathing evenly. She knew she had to try to calm down, and she knew he needed those pills out of his system. When she mentioned that to him he just closed his eyes again before opening them and looking at her; she saw his mouth open and him trying to speak but she figured he was to far gone to get any words out right now. She didn't want to but she knew she had to do something; so she stuck her finger down his throat. His eyes snapped open and he leaned more towards the toilet. She saw his shoulders move and his stomach give a shutter before she quickly retracted her finger and he threw up in the toilet in front of him. She laid a hand on his back, rubbing small circles into it while he threw up what was in his stomach. She didn't wanna look but she knew she had too. She glimpsed and saw what looked like blue pills and whatever was left in his stomach. She heard him give a few dry heaves before leaning his head on the toilet. She ran her fingers through his hair before noticing the blood still pouring from his wrists. Her hands were shaking by the time she pulled her cell out and dialled 911.

She quickly grabbed a towel she noticed on the bathroom counter before putting pressure on both his arms; she cradled the phone between her shoulder and ear; waiting to hear a voce on the other line. She shouted his name again, which caused him to blink and look around as if wondering where he was.

"So tired Lyd.." he whispered before closing his eyes again. That's when she heard a womens voice on the other line.

"Yes, I need an ambulance and quickly; there's been a suicide attempt." when she hung up with the women it wasn't long before she heard sirens. Still keeping pressure on his wrists with the towel; she quickly dialled Allison's number before allowing a few more tears to leak out. She looked at the young man in front of her, struggling to keep his eyes open and seeing how broken he was.

"Lydia?" she heard Allison say in a worried tone. Lydia gave a silent cry before speaking.

"Please come to Stiles's house; he tried too.. oh god, just please come quickly. I-I already called an ambulance and I hear the sirens coming. Please hurry and quickly." Allison didn't question her and when Lydia got off the phone with her; she heard noise downstairs and knew they were here. She shook Stiles again, trying to get him to open his eyes once more before she yelled.

"We're up here!" she heard her voice crack; and when she looked down at the floor she saw his blood all blurred from the amount of tears in her eyes. She didn't realize she was sobbing until she felt a hand on her shoulder and when she opened her eyes and looked up; there were two guys putting Stiles on a stretcher; the blood soaked towel on his lap. She noticed a lady trying to talk to her but she was so caught up in her crying, she barely heard her. She wasn't sure what the lady was asking her but was she sure it was about what had happened.

"He took a bottle of pills, but said he wasn't sure how many.. I-I made him throw up as much as he could and he hurt himself.. with a pair of scissors and.." she trailed off before covering her mouth with her hand and shutting her eyes tightly. The lady helped her off the floor; and helped her down the stairs.

"I know you're upset sweetie but try your best to stay calm, from the looks of it he threw most of it up; we just gotta worry about blood lose. You can ride in the ambulance, is there family we can call?" she silently nodded her head before giving the lady his dads number. When they got outside; she saw Stiles being put into the back of the ambulance and noticed car headlights before seeing a vehicle park next to it.

"That's my friend.. can she ride too; please?" Lydia whispered; the lady nodded and when they got to the ambulance Alisson was already out of her car and hugging Lydia. Feeling her best friends arms around her, Lydia burried her face into her friends shoulder before breaking down in another round of sobs. She felt her friend rub her back before she heard her talking to the paramedics. Alisson then lead her up into the ambulance and when Lydia looked up; she was sitting in the ambulance with Alisson next to her. She then heard the sirens again and they sped off towards the hospital; but all she could focus on was the still form in front of her. His eyes were closed and she couldn't tell if he was breathing. She could barely breathe herself. All she could think of was he couldn't die. Not now. Not like this. She didn't realize she was speaking to him until the paramedic lady across from them gave her a sad look. That didn't look like the expression of someone who thought he was going to live. But only time would tell. She closed her eyes and prayed.

ooooo

She didn't remember much when they arrived at the hospital. She remembered Allison helping her out of the ambulance and watching them rush Stiles in; she remembered Allison leading her to the restrooms and helping her wash his blood of her arms and hands. Then she was lead to a chair in the waiting room. When she looked up; she saw his dad rushing to them; a look of panic on his face. Allison stood up and started talking to him. She watched his dad walk away a few feet, a hand covering his mouth. When he turned back around; he was crying. Eventually Scott showed up with Kira; but all Lydia could do was stare at the hospital floor and focus on her breathing; and think how Stiles may have very well stopped. She saw a pair of shoes show up in her line of vision and knew it was Scott standing in front of her. She tried to look up but she couldn't. She couldn't face him, couldn't see the broken look on his face because his best friend had tried to end everything. She gave out a shuttered breath before she felt the tears well up in her eyes again. She was at a lose for words.

ooooo

Allison watched Scott walk towards them; with Kira beside him and helping him along. She knew he probably still wasn't healed from earlier that night; and as she watched them get closer she noticed the pained expression on his face but knew it probably wasn't from his wounds. It went much deeper then that. She tried to prepare herself to talk to Scott, but had no idea how to put any of this lightly. They knew nothing yet of how Stiles was doing, and from what her and Lydia saw in the ambulance; it was not good. Then Scott was right in front of her and Lydia was still sitting down, not saying word or looking up. Scott noticed but mentioned Stiles before she could say anything.

"H-How is he?" Scott asked, his voice cracking. Allison knew he probably felt guilty. This was his best friend, his brother. There was no way to put it lightly that Stiles had tried to committe; and they all knew it was because of the nogitsune still in him.

"We don't know anything yet.. it's been almost an hour since he got here. We've just been waiting.." Allison trailed off, looking down at her feet then at Lydia. When she looked back up again, she saw Kira sit next to Lydia before gently placing a hand on her back.

"Is she okay?" Scott whispered, noticing Lydia's state.

"She's in shock. She was at his house when it happened, she found him and called me and 911.. she's been staring off ever since we got here." Scott frowned before crouching down in front of the red head. She saw her eyes stare, unblinking at the floor before looking up into his eyes. He saw the tears running down her face; he laid a hand on her shoulder.

"You know this isn't your fault, Lydia; right? None of us knew it would come to this.." he said, before embracing her in a tight hug. She felt Scott's shirt against her face before blinking a few times. A few moments later Scott pulled back, and Lydia shook her head before wiping at her eyes. Stupid tears.

"I knew something was wrong.. when it happened.. I was downstairs, making him something to eat and.. he seemed okay when I left the room.. and then I felt it." she whispered, her eyes glazing over; remember the feeling she felt in the kitchen.

"What did you feel?" Scott asked her gently, still leaning down to look at her. She met his eyes again before continuing.

"Darkness.. like a dark energy.. everything was fine and then it just hit me.. it literally left me breathless. I knew something was wrong, so I ran up the stairs and when I opened his door.." she replayed the memory in her head before leaning her head down on her knees. They watched her shake in the chair and knew she was crying again, and they didn't blame her. Kira continued rubbing circles into her back and Allison sat back down next to her best friend, laying a hand on her friends shoulder. Scott heard footsteps before the rest of them did and he stood up, standing beside Sheriff Stilinski. It was obvious that the sheriff was as upset as Lydia, if not more. He patted Scott on the back before looking at his sons friends. Scott gave him a hug before leading him to a seat next to Alisson. The sheriff gave a sigh, and Scott sat down next to him.

Together; they waited.

ooooo

Lydia felt numb by the time the doctor came out to talk to them. She heard her friends all stand up and knew he had come out to give them news. She didn't have the energy to stand up; but when she looked up and saw the doctors expression; she couldn't read anything from it.

"Mr. Stilinksi?" the doctor said to the group; his dad walked forward; nodding his head wearily. The doctor looked at the group before speaking again.

"We could tell he took a lot of pills.. most of it he did throw up before we got there, but we flushed the rest out of his system.. our main worry was the blood loss; he lost a lot of blood. We had to do a blood transfusion; but he's out of critical condition." she told them all gently. She watched their expressions before hearing the sheriff speak up.

"He's stable?" he said slowly. She gave him a small smile before nodding her head.

"Yes, he'll definitly make it. I gotta say if it wasn't for his friend with him at the time, he probably wouldn't have made it. From what the paramedics said; she was putting pressure on his wounds and told one of them that she helped him to the bathroom to throw up. That's where they found them." after hearing the doctors words, everyone looked towards Lydia still sitting down in the chair. She was looking up at the doctor, a startled look on her face. She had heard the doctors words, but couldn't really process it. She knew she had tried to do the best she could to help him in a situation like that; she never thought she'd be in a situation like that; ever. But then there Stiles was; broken and bleeding and dying and she thought on instinct. She refused to scream and believe that he would die; and he hadn't. She had helped save him. Before she realized it, Allison was helping her onto her feet and Lydia noticed she was nodding her head for no apparent reason other then maybe telling the doctor thank you; and she didn't realize she was crying until Allison got her on her feet and wrapped her arms around her. When Lydia opened her eyes, she saw Scott giving the sheriff a hug and when the sheriff pulled away; he looked at Lydia and saw him mouth 'thank you'.

She closed her eyes again, crying happy tears this time. She felt a calmness radiate through her, and knew he'd be okay; somehow.

ooooo

After the doctor had given them the news; he was allowed to have one visitor at a time. Everyone expected her to at least go second; after Sheriff Stilinski but she knew she needed to mentally prepare herself for seeing him in a hospital bed; hooked up to IV's and his eyes more then likely closed. She knew he'd be breathing; and the blood would be gone and he'd have bandages around his wrists from where the scissors cut.. but she needed to calm herself. This was Stiles, the Stiles she had unexpectedly kissed in his room only a few hours before and then found him in a heap on his floor and in his own blood; they were images she couldn't get out of her head no matter how hard she tried. She'd shut her eyes, and all she saw was the blood on the bathroom floor; his eyes rolling to the back of his head from going unconcious several times.

They all watched his dad enter his hospital room and a half hour later he came back out, a look of relief on his face. Lydia heard him say that he was sleeping soundly; and his vitals were improving. She knew that was a good sign, but she still felt terrible. She wasn't sure if it was because she cared so much for him or because she knew the Nogitsune was still in there trying to take control. It didn't scare her, if anything she was scared for his life. His safety. Even though he didn't succeed in taking his own life, he was still not in the clear for being okay; and Lydia absolutely hated that. Scott gave Lydia a look, silently asking her if he could go in next. She nodded her head, before looking down into her lap and looking at her hands. No more blood on them. She breathed in deeply, feeling Allison put a hand on top of hers. She knew her best friend was wondering what she was thinking.

"I just need to calm down.. I'm trying so hard to get those images out of my head.. but I can't, and I know he's still alive and he's okay but.." she trailed off, giving Allison a fearful look.

"But he's not okay yet; that thing is still in him possesing him, and I know that's why he did what he did.. he said it was wanting to kill me.." Lydia whispered out before lacing her fingers through Allison's. She looked down at their locked hands before finishing her thoughts.

"He said he couldn't let that happen.." she closed her eyes, remember the expression on his face as he spoke those words to her, remembering how it broke her heart to hear those words.

"Lydia, we're going to destroy this damn nogitsune. Scott doesn't care what he has to do; we will do anything to make sure he'll be okay again." Allison said fiercily before squeezing Lydia's hand. She lightly squeezed back. She knew Allison was determined to protect Stiles no matter what; they all were. Lydia felt the anger in her grow towards the dark spirit hurting him, breaking him. Her eyes snapped open and she nodded her head before giving Alisson a determined look.

"We will save him."

ooooo

After Scott came out of the room; he walked towards their little group and he sat down next to Kira; gently taking her hand in his; she smiled up at him softly and he did the same. He looked at Allison and Lydia, waiting to see who was next.

"You go.. I need another minute." Lydia said before letting Allison's hand go. She nodded her head before getting out of the chair and walking towards the room. Lydia looked up at Scott and gave a small smile.

"I was talking to him for a bit; he was still asleep but he started moving his fingers a bit. I think he might wake up soon." Scott stated, giving Lydia a soft look. Lydia nodded her head, still lost in her thoughts. If he was awake by the time she saw him, she wasn't sure what to say other then she was so glad he was alive. She felt like there may be more to say to him, and when she thought further about it all she could about was how deeply she had started caring for him in the last few months. A few years ago, she barely looked at him. Now they had this almost supernatural emotional tether connection and she knew it went much deeoer then that. It was a bond she wasn't sure how to explain. But she couldn't imagine Stiles not being here anymore.. the thought of him dying, for any reason; brought tears to her eyes again. She wiped at her eyes quickly before anyone could notice; but Scott happened to catch a glimpse at her and a worried expression settled on his face.

"Hey, what is it?" He asked her gently. She shook her head before giving a small laugh. She felt ridiculous for taking so long to realize it; really. Maybe deep down she knew. She felt something after that kiss they shared in the locker rooms, even if it was just to stop his panic attack. She had never worried so much over him in that moment until then; and she knew deep down half of her wanted to kiss him in the first place. and for so long afterwards she couldn't get it out of her mind at how utterly right it felt. When the moment came for her to hold him down in that bathtub, for the sacrifice and she felt his body still after thrashing against her restraint for several minutes; she felt a heartbreak she couldn't explain. She was scared, so scared he wouldn't come back. But he did, both him, Scott and Allison did. When she saw him get out of that tub, dripping wet and shaking; she just wanted to hug him. She really should have saw this happening, with their new connection and their growing friendship.. she stared up at Scott and Kira, seeing her confused expressions on their faces and patiently waiting for her answer. She glanced back at the room, giving a small smile.

"I fucking love him." Lydia didn't cuss a lot; and she rarely ever used that word but then again when was the last time she really used the word 'love' too? She certainly hadn't ever used it to refer to Aiden. To Jackson, yes; but that was so long ago. and she knew a part of her heart would forever belong to Jackson but he was her past and she had accepted that awhile ago. It felt right using this word to refer to Stiles. Love. That's what it was. She felt a wamth come over her and felt a stirring in her stomach. She couldn't remember the last time she felt butterflies in her stomach.. she knew she was probably blushing, because when she looked back at Kira and Scott; their mouths were open in shock. But they eventually snapped out of it after Lydia gave a little laugh at their expressions; and Scott smiled at her. He was happy for her realization. He knew how long Stiles had been in love with the red head; and he had seen his best friend try to move on several times before. But he always said in the end how no girl could add up to Lydia Martin.

"Well he never stopped loving you." Scott said before giving Lydia a grin. Kira also grinned at her; she was happy for the girl. She had just recently met Scott but she knew the things she felt for him were genuine and real and in such a short amount of time she had fallen for him and it was amazing to her. She could only imagine how amazing it was for Lydia to come to this realization after knowing Stiles for awhile now. Lydia looked down in her lap and gave a small smile at Scott's reply.

"I know. It shows." she whispered out; before running her fingers over one of the rings she was wearing. After that, the trio sat in comfortable silence until a few minutes later Allison came out of the room with a smile gracing her lips. Lydia looked up at her friend who was walking towards them. She stopped in front of Lydia and Lydia looked at her with a curious expression on her face. Alisson just kept smiling before grabbing Lydia's hand and gently pulling her to her feet.

"He's awake, and he's asking for you." Allison said, before giving Lydia a gentle and playful push in the direction of the room he was in. Lydia's eyes widened and without her even trying; she slowly walked towards the door before stopping in front of it. She had no idea what to even start to say, what she should say.. her hand reached out towards the doorknob and she turned it and opened the door hesitantly. She entered, almost running into someone about to leave.

"Ms. McCall." Lydia said, stopping abruptly in front of Scott's mom. Melissa gave a small smile at Lydia before laying a hand on her shoulder.

"I was just checking his vitals again, he's doing a lot better and he just woke up a few minutes ago." She leaned towards the banshee before whispering under her breath so he couldn't hear.

"He's been asking for you." she said before giving Lydia a little wink and patting her shoulder before leaving the room. Lydia stood there for a second, a little shocked although she knew she shouldn't be. Everyone who knew Stiles knew how much he loved Lydia; but she started to wonder if it was obvious how much she cared for him. She instantly remembered showing up to the hospital in tears and Allison helping her to the restrooms and then leading her to a waiting chair while she was in shock. She rolled her eyes at her dumb thinking. Ofcourse they knew. The beating of the heart moniter brought her back to the present and before she allowed herself to think anymore; she looked up and walked towards his bed. The first thing she noticed was his eyes were closed, and he did have white bandages around his wrists. His bed was inclined in a sitting position. She saw an IV hooked into his arm, but other then for that she noticed he looked okay other then for the dark bags under his eyes and how exhausted he looked. When she reached his bedside, she slowly touched the top of his hand, and his eyes fluttered open. The look he gave her made her breathless. His eyes brightened up considerably before a smile broke out on his face.

"Lydia." he said softly; she could barely hear him. It was a little above a whisper; she knew he was weak and probably sore and tired and groggy but he was so happy to see her; that much was obvious. She pulled the chair next to the bed closer to his side and she sat down before taking his hand in hers again; she ran a thumb over his knuckles; looking down and remembering the blood that had covered them only a few hours ago. She gave a shaken sigh before she looked back up again. Her eyes met his and before she could think twice about what she was doing; she bolted out of the hospital chair and wrapped her arms ever so softly around his neck before allowing herself to take another breath. She felt his arms incircle her in a matter of seconds and she buried her face into the crane of his neck. She felt him gently stroke her hair before he suddenly stopped. She pulled back slightly in question and he looked into her emerald eyes before tucking a strand of hair behind her ear.

"I never wanted you to see me in that kind of state, I'm so sorry." he whispered to her. She looked at him, noticing the dark bags still under his eyes and how he was holding back his tears; but she heard them when he spoke. She amost flinched at his words. He had no reason to be sorry. It wasn't his fault this dark spirit was trying to control him; he knew his intentions were good even if they weren't good for him. She knew he did it to protect them; to protect her. She stood up straight, away from his touch; taking a few steps back. He gave a frown and she looked down at the sheets he was under and then the bandages wrapped around his wrists; when she looked up at him; her tears were flowing freely again and she watched the look of hurt and worry that came across his face.

"Hey, no; come here." he said gently to her, reaching out a hand an then moving over a bit before patting a spot on the bed right next to him. She looked down at the ground before slowly walking the few steps she needed to; to sit on the bed. He reaches a hand up to her face to wipe her tears away; before she grabbed his hand and held it in her hand. Her left hand laced her fingers through his while her right hand feels the bandage around his wrist and she leaned her head down to where her forehead is on her knees and his hand is still in hers; she gives out a shaken breath and he rubs her back soothingly. Eventually he feels wetness on the hand she is cradling in hers and he knows she's crying for him. He doesn't know what to say to her other then he's sorry and he wishes he could take all this pain away and wished he didn't feel so damn helpless in what was happening to him. But he looks down at her form, and the way her hair is fallen out around her and he continues rubbing her back until she eventually looks up at him; she sniffles before he wipes the tears of her cheeks and he brings her head to his chest. She closes her eyes, hearing his heartbeat before hearing him speak softly.

"I love you so much. I didn't want to do what I did but I had no idea what else to do to protect you.." she's touched by his words but a bit angry too. She knows now that she can't live without him, and shouldn't that be obvious to him? It was obvious to everyone else. She knew he wasn't stupid and may have assumed her feelings towards him before she even realized it herself. She lifted her head up to look him in the eyes, and he sees the spark in them.

"I can't live without you. If you die, I will die." she whispered fiercily. He looks at the emotions pent up in her eyes and the way her hands are almost shaking because she's so upset that he doesn't know that if he died, it would literally kill her. Before she can continue speaking; he leans forward and kisses her. It's so fast that she doesn't realize what's happening until he's pushing away, an by then she has a hand on his neck and bringing him close again. When they pull away a minute later; he's out of breath but looking straight at her. He strokes her cheek before giving a small smile.

"I know that now." he whispers for her to hear; and she nods before laying her head back on his chest. She listens to his heartbeat for a few minutes before she turns around and brings her legs on the bed and wraps an arm around his waist; she lays her head back on his chest and he strokes his fingers over her hair before she speaks again.

"I love you." she whispers; she knows it's quiet and nobody else would have heard her but he does; and she knows without looking that he's smiling because she can hear it in his voice when he replies back.

"I love you too."

She already knew he did, but her heart gives a flutter when he says it and she can't help but smile into his chest. She's still scared for his safety and how everything will turn out but she's determined as ever to save him; just like the rest of their pack is. She wouldn't give him up for the world; even if it meant going up against a dark spirit. She is scared for the outcome but in that moment she feels okay and so does he and that's enough for them tonight.


End file.
